


First Love

by FanFreak611



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Two people, lost in the world until something brings them together. Told from an epic standpoint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my creative writing class we had to write a story by picking a prompt from a list. One of those prompts was "first love" and so I wrote this.

He was tall, blonde and kind. His entire life was planned out for him, but all he wanted was to be free. She was short, raven-haired and confident. She knew where she was going and was determined to get there, no matter what stood in her way. Both found each other during different paths of life. 

She fell for him on a rainy afternoon, when the sky was dark and cloudy and the sound of water hitting the pavement was a calming melody. He offered her his umbrella when she had nothing to shield herself from the rain drizzling down. 

He fell for her on a sunny day when she literally came crashing into his world. The day they first got their powers, when she lost control and accidentally smashed into him. She was less confident back then but seeing her courage grow only made his love for her flourish. 

They were destined to be together, intended to follow the actions of the heroes before them. However, fate can be cruel and the two fell in love with the other’s different half. He loved the superhero in red, the one who was full of fire and passion and could save the day but not the girl in pink, who was equal in fire and passion but always stuttered around him. She loved the boy in white, the one who was quiet and kind and was on the front of every magazine but not the hero in black, whose puns were ridiculous and was a bit cocky but always had her back. Neither realized who the other was.

And so, that’s how it stayed for a while, the two chasing after each other but oblivious at the same time. The two lived out their lives for some time, growing more and more weary as time went on until, their eyes were opened and they learned the truth about each other. There were some doubts at first and a lot of friendship to build but over time they realized that their love wasn’t unrequited and that they could finally be together at last.

Years passed by, good memories and bad memories were made, dates were enjoyed, and warm embraces were shared. Then, one day a ring was brought into the picture. After that life raced by at top speed and didn’t stop until she was walking down the aisle holding her father’s arm and he was looking back at her, eyes shining with love. They said their vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. 

No more were they a star crossed young boy and girl, whose lives were a cyclone of confusion. No, now, they were husband and wife, together until the end.


End file.
